Deadpool: The Circle Chase Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * security guard Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ** *** **** ** *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Mercenaries hunt for Deadpool on the war-torn streets of Sarajevo. Deadpool watches his hunters from a window. He suddenly attacks them to confuse them. He takes out a few from the start and then continues to fight them while making fun of them while he fights. He finally gets all of them down. He continues to go to his safehouse and talks about how Tolliver has died and how business has gone down. He enters his safehouse and finds Weasel. Weasel talks to him about Tolliver's will and how Tolliver has left his estate and money up for grabs. Deadpool says that he is there to find out what is happening with Copycat nowadays. While they talk Weapon X arrives and tells Deadpool that he is going to be taken down. Meanwhile, in France, Juggernaut raids a genetic research facility looking for Black Tom. A man named Louis Banque tells him that he was expected and that he was told a Mr. Foley that Tolliver wanted Black Tom taken care of. Banque tells Juggernaut that he has taken good care of his partner for the last few months. He opens the door to Black Tom's room and Juggernaut is surprised by what he sees inside. In India, a man named Nyko runs from mercenaries. He is the brother of Pico, Tolliver's right-hand man. He shoots the mercenaries and then runs into a man named, Courier. Courier says that Nyko is a good source of information on Tolliver's will. Nyko says he knows nothing about it. He then gives Courier a message to give to Deadpool. He says it is from the Executive Elite and they want Deadpool killed. In Sarajevo, Weapon X fights Deadpool. They are both looking for information and this is what they are fighting eachother to try to get. The only problem is that neither one has the information the other is needing. They tear up the place and then Weasel finally stops them and brings this realization to them. They bicker and then Weapon X walks to the door to leave. He then tells Deadpool that Slayback has been found alive and that he is coming after him. In Department K, a man in an overcoat walks the hallways at night. A security guard tries to stop him and the man turns to confront him and the guard falls down dead. The man makes it to the records room and slices off the door. He opens a drawer that shows both Deadpool and Garrison Kane were a part of the Weapon X training program in 1986. The man smiles as he opens both files and it turns out to be Slayback. Juggernaut asks Banque what they have done to Black Tom. Banque replies that Tolliver brought Tom to them and Tom was full of holes from his last battle. Juggernaut walks up to Black Tom, who turns to greet his friend. Black Tom rises and shows that he has been grotesquely scarred from the genetic processes that Banque had him undergo to save his life. He then tells Juggernaut that he is ready to fight whoever he is supposed to kill. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * - Copycat's friend Tina is killed. * - Garrison Kane receives upgrades | Links = }}